Jelly Jinx
by myownmistress
Summary: They're the dirt under his fingernails. Robbie/Jade&Robbie/Cat


**AN: I know, I know, "What the fuck Selena? Another song fic?" Well, yeah. Originally, this was only supposed to be a Cabbie story, but then little unicorns pranced into my brain and planted Rade seeds. So I'll apologize in advance for their OOC-ness. **

**Dedicated to Galbert-Kun cause I can. **

**P.S. Lyrics and events are out of order. It worked that way. **

**P.P.S I don't own Victorious, brah. Or the lyrics (Rhythm of Love by the Plain White Tee's)**

**P.P.P.S. Enjoy and review por favor. **

_**Jelly Jinx**_

-:

_We'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love…_

-:

"It's not my fault if dream children find you delicious."

Sometimes, when he's all alone and no one's there to see him, Robbie thinks that he's the one to blame for everything. And in a way, he is. And when it all clicks in his head, he apologizes and that's all she really wanted to hear in the first place.

"Kay, kay," she squeals, oblivious to how his eyes are firmly set on her sun kissed skin. Her gaze drifts to the clouds and stay fixed there until he gets a little too worried and taps on her shoulder.

"I wanna fly, Robbie. Like a peacock." He thinks about it, but decides not to tell her that peacocks can't fly. He ponders about renting a helicopter, or a jet, or a space shuttle and take Miss Valentine to the stars. He doesn't know if he'll be back by bed time, though. Superman's the next logical option, but his one curly lock would woo Cat beyond belief and leave Robbie behind in the dust.

So he feels like shit because Cat's dreams are worth making come true, he's just not the one to do it.

"Well you can't, Cat."

He doesn't half believe it himself when her lips form a pout.

He makes up his mind to sail to Never land, find Tinker bell, and become Peter Pan.

-:

_My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down…_

-:

"You're so not normal." He nearly takes it as a compliment because it means he's special until he sees her oh so serious features.

"Why? Is it because of Rex?"

She sips at her coffee and he watches the drink slither down her throat

"No, you're just," her brows cement together in thought , and arch in satisfaction when she finally finds the right word, "odd." He's certain he should be offended; defending himself with little puppy rebuttals.

But then, he remembers that she's Jade and this could very well be the nicest insult she's given anyone. He also can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside because the smirk carved into her face is directed right at him.

She turns on her heel and strides away from him and his outdated hair style. Suddenly, the thuds on the asphalt pause, and she scampers back to him, a new and brilliant conjunction etched on her face.

"Maybe," she starts, her index finger raised to further prove her point, "you should watch _Law and Oder. _That'll normalize you."

That night, his mother shouts at him for humming the series' theme song for hours.

-:

_My heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to the strum…_

-:

He knows that Cat is fucked up when she shows up at his door grinning with her hands hidden behind her back. He also knows that he'll thoroughly enjoy being fucked up along with her.

He questions her smile, but she can only respond with a cryptic tune of giggles. He welcomes her inside because he's the model gentleman and promptly hands her the pink blow pop she asked for.

And he notices how every other movement causes her to flinch and whimper, but a mere second later, a sunny smile is again growing on her mouth. He gets butterflies when he overhears her heart race as he closes in on her, determined to discover what in the hell is wrong with her.

She misses her aim at stopping a gasp escape her throat as she grips her stomach protectively. He indicates to the fabric of her shirt, pressing her to reveal her treasure. Never one to resist command, she does, but doesn't even try to halt herself from gracing Robbie's eyes with her own version of a dirty look.

She reveals a singular, tear shaped leaf poised on her abdomen. Without delay, he rips it away from her skin, overlooking the blazing on his finger tips. An oval of irritated pink skin covers her tummy and he sees that the same can be said for her arms when he orders her to hold them out.

"Cat! This is Poison Ivy! It'll hurt you!"

Her beaming face falters ever so slightly.

"But it gave me kisses," she says, motioning to her palms, "see!" He knows he can't be mad at her because the butterflies return.

His hands burn on the steering wheel as he drives them both to the hospital.

-:

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea that roll back when she's laughing at me…_

-:

He's frantic; looking for Rex, his maybe only friend. The lockers and entire building of Hollywood Arts held no trace of him, so Robbie was forced to return home empty handed.

He enters his room only to be greeted by the sight of none other than Jade sprawled out on his bed, puppet in hand.

"Rex!" His eyes bulge out of his skull and she just chuckles at his despair as he drops his bag.

Her wrist flexes with every motion Rex's mouth makes, but Robbie isn't worried. He does it way better.

"I am your father." Her male voice is deeper than his and he can't help but envy it just a little. Surprise takes him over because he never knew how playful his guest could be. He puts his hands on his hips and glares at her, failing miserably at intimidation. The room fills with her laughter and his curiosity grows. He forgets all about brown eyes and watches her as she enjoys herself imitating classics through Rex.

"I'll be back." He thinks that Arnold would be proud of the little copy cat.

Her laugh jokes with giggles and he wonders why it's not evil or deprived or why it sounds so naturally innocent. He sets himself on the edge on his bed, and before long, she's kicking his thigh. Gravity comes into play and he less than gracefully slides off of the mattress.

The corners of his lips turn up flimsily when she chuckles yet again.

When he's drifting off to sleep that night on the couch, he finally notes that he never told her to get the fuck out of his house.

-:

_She rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine…_

-:

Robbie has never been on drugs, but he's one hundred and one percent sure that this is what ecstasy makes you feel like. Cat can be his prescription now No pills, no inhaling, no injections.

She aces her hand on his shoulder and subtly rubs her thumb across his pulse point. It sends shivers down his spine and he feels his jeans tighten. She takes the lead; biting and nipping and invading his mouth with her watermelon lip gloss. He's shocked at how well she works and her bubbly childish attitude is forgotten because how much "practice makes perfect" had she had?

She cuts away too soon, her lips clenched into a line. His insides are partying with Snooki but his face was emotionless as well.

"Just acting. It's easy."

She pops another veggie into her mouth, but he notices how she is trying so desperately to avoid his eyes. Not even her red hair can blur under his glasses.

"Meet my parents."

He's there to pat her back when she chokes on her carrot.

-:

_We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine…_

-:

He half expects it to be his drunken father knocking at his door at two in the morning, shuffling outside with his signature heavy boots and open the damn door attitude. But it's Jade; a new Jade with ebony hair and fingers to match.

He's kind of glad she dyed it herself because a salon wouldn't have been able to do it nearly as perfect. Her eyes are red and swollen, sweet salty tears pooling. Her bare face reveals pinches of elementary freckles that leave her vulnerable.

She shoves past him, stuttering at the feel of his warm skin. There's no way to get her out, so he simply stands by, praying that his mother doesn't wake up with every stampede of a step Jade takes to the bedrooms.

He marches up after her, his mismatched pair of socks silent against the marble. He gets there just in time to catch a glimpse of his dummy jet across the room. She sits on the corner of the bed, hand raised to try and conceal her waterfall. His brows furrow in concern, and he has to adjust his glasses because he doesn't know if what he's seeing is real.

He approaches cautiously because he really wants to keep his arm so he doesn't even blink. Tears begin to flow; it's silent and deadly and _oh why Jade?_ He doesn't know what exactly to do so he hovers and arm above her shoulders because he's afraid that his touch may hurt her.

She melts against him and cries into his chest because she finally gave up. And he holds her tight, coiling his hands around her to keep her steady because he'll be strong for the both of them. He hums _Broken Glass _into her hair as his lips ghost over her forehead.

"I'll fix you."

-:

_And all your tears will subside, and all your tears will dry…_

-:

In the long run, he never should have taken the short cut. Shit always happens on the short cuts. So Robbie isn't surprised in the least that Cat begins wailing when she sees a murdered squirrel on the road. Like everyday of his life, he's clueless as to how to stop the dilemma. So, naturally, he freaks out and pulls at his unkempt curly hair. He tries to s her, but she darts out of the car.

He runs after her because the cars slow down and people begin to stare; at him and the ditzy girl rolling in the grass. When he reaches her, he hoists her up and sits firm hands on her shoulders. She shuns his advances to gain her attention and he resists the urge to shake her because he might do something to her brain and 'what's that supposed to mean' will be extinct and because he loves the way she thaws under his finger tips.

At last, her gaze averts to him. "He's happy now."

She starts to settle down, only a few sniffles escaping because she'll never really, truly get over it. No matter how many unicorn butterfly kisses Robbie hands her. So she falls to the ground and digs a grave with her bare hands, occasionally wincing at her (now blue) red lipstick nails.

She sternly instructs him to gather up the remains and deposit into the 'happy' hole. He hesitates, but using what he presumes are sticks, he does because he suddenly feels whole.

-:

_When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion…_

-:

Jade is the kind of person that will not, under any circumstances, run the risk of being seen by anyone in Robbie's car. He completely understands her reasoning. And that's precisely why he'll walk her home under the thunder's hut.

He feels clean; a bubble bath from the sky nursing his wounds.

Her wounds. Because she's not exempt from the scars either.

She doesn't object to his company, and he possibly sees the little girl in her that he grew up with, and the forts they played in reflected in her eyes and she looks even lovelier than before.

He can't help but wonder if he's falling for her.

They make their way with slow, evened out paces, their breathing inhibited by the rain. Her shirt isn't enough to shield her from the elements and her teeth chatter just a little bit so he laces his jacket on her now fragile body. He wasn't met with a cringe or growl or a lash out. And if he wasn't paying so much attention to her, he would have missed the whispered thank you muffled by her windswept hair.

He nears her; shoulder to shoulder because he's cold too. Her barely there fingers weld in with his and he's now certain that he's always been hers.

-:

_Play the music low, and swing to the rhythm of love…_

-:

Then, Victoria Vega prances her way into his life.

-:

_**Fin**_

-:


End file.
